


Love at First Sight

by BeomNyounged



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, soft jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeomNyounged/pseuds/BeomNyounged
Summary: Jinyoung is a new student and immediately caught everyone’s heart. Jaebeom can’t take his eyes off him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and English isn't my first language so please bear with me!  
> But I hope you enjoy! ^^

It’s the first day of school and Jaebeom is still not in the mood to go back. He didn’t even bother to pick a fashionable outfit. He just simply wore his oversized red hoodie and black sweatpants with his black converse. He’s in his 2nd year in University with his friends, Mark and Jackson (who happens to be one of the famous couples on campus).

Jaebeom is on his way to the only class (elective) that he has in common with Mark and Jackson, Literature class, since they all have different majors. Jaebeom is majoring in Photography, Mark is in Computer Science, while Jackson in Kinesiology. They all obviously met last year through an elective class as well and Jaebeom can’t explain how they all clicked as soon as they introduced themselves.

For Jaebeom, Mark is the quietest and Jackson is the loudest. He will consider himself just in the middle, he’s quiet if he needs peace, and he’s loud if he’s in the mood. He wasn’t surprised when his two friends suddenly told him that they’re dating because he believes that opposites really do attracts. And with the way the two flirts, there was no doubt that they like each other so much to the extent that Jaebeom wants to puke, in a good way. If that even makes sense.

Jaebeom is running late but he’s not rushing because for him, if you’re already late, then you’re still late. Might as well enjoy walking leisurely.

Thankfully, the door of the classroom is at the back (which makes it less awkward arriving late). He sits beside Jackson’s right, while Mark is on Jackson’s left. Of course, the couple is holding hands, with their fingers intertwined as if someone’s going to try to separate them from each other.

Jaebeom is still not in the mood and is spacing out, so he was caught staring at the couple’s hand and Jackson just said, “If you wanna have this, then stop being _picky_!” Jackson playfully, and lightly, punched Jaebeom’s shoulder which made the latter snap out of his trance.

Jaebeom just rolled his eyes, “I’m not _picky_. I’m just- I’m _not rushing it_ , you know.” And it’s true, it might look like that he wants to be in a relationship soon (he actually kind of does) BUT he just hasn’t found _the one_ yet. His heart is still occupied by the _cute boy_ he met when he was _seven_ and he definitely needs to get over _him_.

Mark and Jackson just gave him a slight nod as if saying _“if you say so”_ and he just sighed. _How I wish I’m a kid again_ , he says to himself.

Their professor started the class late because he knows that most students will be late as it is the first day of school and there is not much to do.

Even if the class starts late, students are still coming in late. Jaebeom was planning to take a quick nap until a _new face_ caught his attention. Like, literally a new face, a _new student_ on the campus. He is sure that the _guy_ is a new student because it is impossible not to remember a face as beautiful as him. He looks so neat and tidy even if he’s just wearing a plain black sweatshirt matching his jeans. Jaebeom can’t help but stare at his fluffy hair, and his bangs that could almost cover his almond eyes.

“Oh, someone’s whipped!” He heard Jackson scream-whispering to him. “Not rushing, huh?” Mark teasingly added.

“You, both,” Jaebeom, pointing at the couple, “shut up.” For some reason, he can’t stop staring at him. He convinced himself that he’s just appreciating the beauty that deserves recognition, nothing more. It will be too early to say that it’s _love_ , or _crush_ , at first sight.

Jaebeom noticed that some of the girls, and boys, started whispering to each other and when he followed all the gazes, the direction go straight to the new guy (who is now looking for a vacant seat).

“Oh, you have a bunch of competition, man,” Jackson noticed the whispers and gazes, too, and can’t help but tease his friend.

The new student immediately caught everyone’s heart and Jaebeom can’t take his eyes off him.

As if the new guy can feel that Jaebeom is staring at him, he caught his eyes and the guy seems to be a little… _surprised?_ Jaebeom is confused and they stared at each other for a good 10 seconds and the _cute_ _guy_ is the first one to look away. He finally found a seat, far from where the three friends are sitting, unfortunately. But Jaebeom can still see him.

Jaebeom became even more confused when the new guy looked at him, again, but for only 2 good seconds. _Is there something on my face?_ He asked himself, _consciously_. He does not normally feel conscious, he has always been confident with the way he looks.

Jaebeom does not know if he is hallucinating, but the new guy looked away, his ear turned… _pink?_ As if he’s _shy?_ Jaebeom suddenly felt his own face turned a little bit too warm for his liking.

“OH MY GHAD JAEBEOM! YOU’RE BLUSHING!” Jackson scream-whispered, again, to him. “I told you to shut up!!!” he scream-whispered back. He touched his face and it’s really hot.

It might be early to say that this is love at first sight, but it’s not too early to say that he just had a crush at first sight.

But what just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for typo and grammatical errors. :(

“Jaebeom.” Mark didn’t receive a response from his friend.

“Jaebeomah” Jackson called. He tried again, but this time, louder, “LIM JAEBEOM!” he definitely caught the attention of all the people in the cafeteria. He immediately bowed in apology, but he had to do it because his friend is spacing out again.

“Jackson, what was that?!” Jaebeom asked as if his friends were not trying to get his attention 5 minutes ago. His mind is obviously somewhere else.

“I should be asking you that. What is happening to you?”

What is happening to him? He doesn’t know. _You know, you idiot,_ he says to himself. He knows but he chose not to admit it. “Nothing, I’m just eating here. Hello?” He continued as if nothing is really happening.

“You WERE not eating, tho. You just shoved everything to your mouth and then you stopped chewing nor swallowing,” Mark teased him, but it’s real. “You looked like a hamster for some reason.”

“Is the new guy a witch or something? It’s like he gave you some potion through eye contact.” Jackson reminded him about the _transferee._

“What does he have to do with this?” Jaebeom trying to change the topic but his friends chose not to. “I’m fine, can you both chill out?”

“You were obvious awhile ago so don’t you dare try to deny it!” Mark said. “Aww, our Jaebeomie has a crush!” Jackson added.

“First of all, it’s Jaebeom-hyung for you, Jackson,” even though he’s just 2-3 months older than his friend, he just wants the feeling of being called _hyung._ The younger just frowned in the statement. “Secondly, what am I going to deny? I said I’m fine.” _I’m actually not…_

“You really think I’m dumb, Jaebeom? I know we’ve only known each other for more than a year but I’m not blind,” the oldest suddenly became serious, but he’s not mad. Mark just wanted to know what is happening to his friend and trying to help. But his friend is obviously hesitant when it comes to opening to them. “What happened when our literature class was done? You were rushing and obviously trying to follow the _new guy,_ ” he carefully asked.

2 hours ago:

_Before leaving their classroom, the_ new guy _looked at him, again, and he doesn’t know what_ that look _means. Jaebeom didn’t know where he took his courage, but he swiftly closed his bag to run and follow the new guy, leaving his two friends confused. “Call us before lunch!” Jackson shouted and he just gave them an_ OK _sign._

_After a few minutes, Jaebeom finally has the new guy just a few feet away from him. “Hey!” he shouted trying to get his attention and it seems like the latter is trying to walk faster, “Hey, please wait for me. PLEASE!” Jaebeom didn’t mean to sound like he’s begging but he did anyway. Thankfully, they both stopped walking and as cliché as it sounds, they ended up in the middle of the hallway._

_The guy finally turned with a confused face and asked, “me?” while pointing to himself._

_Jaebeom suddenly couldn’t speak because the guy in front of him is just so… beautiful. Really beautiful. Is a crush at second sight even possible? Or is this love at first sight already? His features are prettier up-close and Jaebeom slightly can’t breathe. He forgot to answer his question until the cute guy waved his hand in front of his face. “Oh, uh… y-yes. You.”_

_“D-do you need anything?” His voice is deeper than expected and Jaebeom was surprised. It’s contrasting his soft appearance but everything about him still fits perfectly for him._

_Jaebeom honestly did not know why he followed him. Heck, they were not even close nor talked to each other before. He wanted to retreat because he suddenly thought that the new guy might get scared of the way he approached him, especially knowing that he’s new on the campus._

_But deep inside he wanted to know the name of the man in front of him. He also wanted to clear the confusing feeling inside him than were built when they stared at each other before their class started. Why was he surprised in seeing Jaebeom? Does this guy know him? But if he really does, how come Jaebeom doesn’t know him, at all? Or is he over-analyzing things and maybe the guy is just used to staring at people? (but that will be creepier)._

_Jaebeom just settled with a friendlier approach, “Uhm… it’s just that, you look new on the campus?” he suddenly felt shy and hoped that he didn’t turn red. “May I uh… may I know your name?” he badly wanted to know his name because whether he admits it or not, he has a little crush with the cute guy in front of him._

_Jaebeom might be over-analyzing it again, but he suddenly looked_ sad? _Why would he feel sad? Jaebeom has never been confused. But the sad look in the guy’s face didn’t last long, he immediately changed to being bright and oh, Jaebeom might be really in love with his smile._

_“Thank you. Yes, I’m new here.” The cute guy offered his right hand for a handshake and said, “My name is Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung” with an even brighter smile that could light up the whole place and Jaebeom couldn’t breathe again._

_“Nice to meet you, Jinyoung.” Jaebeom took his hand and he honestly didn’t want to let go. It’s so soft and warm. Jaebeom tried to introduce himself but he was cut off, “By the way I’m J-“_

_“JB,” Jinyoung said. “You’re JB, I know.” Even before JB can say anything else, he was cut off again and the lost contact of their hands made him miss the warmth._

_“I’m sorry but I actually need to go now,” Jinyoung said with an apologetic eye. “See you, again. JB-ssi.”_

_Jaebeom just nodded and left dumbfounded._

_How did Jinyoung know his name? And he called him “JB.”_

“Oh. So that’s the reason why you were spacing out, huh?” Jackson looks like he still has some questions, but Mark beat him to it.

“You’re spacing out because he called you JB?” Mark is still confused. “We call you _JB,_ too.”

“The thing is, only a few people call me JB, and by few, I mean only the closest ones,” luckily, he’s done eating right now, because his food would have been ice cold if he continued spacing out. “I just can’t figure out how he knows my nickname, JB. I know it’s not that hard to figure out since it basically came from my name. But still…” they’re not even close friends to begin with, so how did Jinyoung know? These are too much for the first day so he should stop thinking about it.

A few days have passed, and he didn’t get a chance to talk to Jinyoung again. It’s either Jinyoung is bolting out of the class, or Jaebeom is just slow in fixing his stuff so he didn’t notice that Jinyoung already left. So, in his conclusion, it’s either Jinyoung is ignoring him (but why would he?), or he was just not exerting an effort to talk to Jinyoung.

Sometimes, when he is actually listening attentively to their professor, he can feel that someone is looking, more like staring, at him. When he looks at Jinyoung, he is not even looking, but his ears are either pinkish or reddish. Jaebeom thinks that maybe, his ears are naturally like that, that he should stop overthinking. He is trying to convince that Jinyoung is not looking at him.

_But Jinyoung is actually looking at him._

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Mark just randomly asked while they’re on their way out of the classroom. They’re the last ones in the room because Jackson decided to be slow in fixing his stuff, too.

Jaebeom, baffled, suddenly stopped walking. “What do you mean?” he asked, and the couple was surprised with the sudden pause.

“You were obviously distracted in the past few days,” Jackson said to him. Was he really that obvious? “We were certain that it’s about your little _crush_ ,” Jackson added with a small grin.

“Come on guys, I’m fine. Okay? And no one has a crush.” He is trying not to overthink because Jinyoung and he don’t even know each other. _Do they, really?_ They continued walking to leave the classroom, but they were surprised when they are completely out of the room.

Jinyoung looks like he’s on his way to go back to the classroom to take something that he left.

“Oh, Jinyoung-ssi, right? Did you leave something in the classroom?” Mark politely asked, they haven’t been introduced yet, so he hoped that he was polite enough.

“There was nothing left inside, we checked everything already,” Jackson assured Jinyoung. “I’m Jackson, by the way! And this is Mark, my boyfriend,” Mark is still not used to Jackson introducing him directly as his _boyfriend,_ so his cheeks slightly turned pink that didn’t go unnoticed by Jinyoung.

“Nice to meet you, Jinyoung!” Mark said and the couple shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, too!” and Jinyoung gave them his most genuine smile.

“I’m guessing you two know each other already?” The oldest added, referring to Jinyoung and Jaebeom. Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom and the latter is already staring. He has been staring ever since they bump to Jinyoung. He just can’t help it. Jinyoung is too pretty and up-close to him again.

“Uh y-yes… of course. By the way, uhm- I didn’t leave anything in the classroom,” Jinyoung said nervously. “I uh… I actually came here to- I came here to talk to JB-ssi.” The three were surprised with the sudden plot twist (when there isn’t even a plot to begin with).

Jaebeom can only say, “Oh.” What do they need to talk about? So, does Jinyoung really know him? Does Jaebeom owe him something that he never returned? Did he bully him before and just couldn’t remember? (Jaebeom was never a bully so he should stop overthinking again).

“If- if you’re busy, it’s okay. We can talk some other time, it’s not even that importa-“

“I’m not busy.” He didn’t mean to sound too strong, but he was panicking deep inside, what do we expect. Jinyoung just looked in his eyes with surprise.

Mark and Jackson felt that the two need some privacy, even though Jinyoung never mentioned that he needs to talk to Jaebeom regarding a private matter. They just felt the _need_ to escape so their precious friend can have alone time with his _cute little crush._

Jackson just made a fake cough sound because Jinyoung and Jaebeom seem to be having a staring contest. It actually worked to get both of their attentions. “We have to go somewhere first, _JB,”_ Jackson said, enunciating the _JB._ “See yah at lunch!” he added.

“Okay, I’ll send you a text or I’ll call,” JB stated and the couple just winked at him before leaving and saying their _goodbye_ to Jinyoung. He hates that he still loves his friends whatever teasing they do to him.

Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung who is now staring at the ground playing with the hem of his dark green oversized hoodie. He looks so adorable that Jaebeom wants to pinch both of his cheeks and his cute nose.

Jaebeom didn’t expect that Jinyoung will look more nervous than him. But he IS NERVOUS, he doesn’t even know why. _“Because you’re in front of your crush, you dummy,”_ he said to himself.

“Jinyoung?” He courageously called. Jinyoung slowly lifts his head and looked directly in his eyes. There is something in his gaze that Jaebeom cannot decipher but he has a feeling that his heart knows what it means. He didn’t need to think too much because what Jinyoung said helped him realize something,

“Hyung… It’s me. _Jinnie_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinnieeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for typos or grammatical errors.  
> I started writing here to practice my English.  
> Enjoy! :)

_13 years ago_

_“Eomma! Can I go to the park?” little Jaebeom asked his mother who just started preparing to cook food for their dinner. The park was just 5 minutes away from their place._

_“Just be careful JB, okay? Be back soon, 6 PM the latest. Understood?” and Jaebeom just nodded quickly. It’s already 4 PM, Saturday afternoon, so the boy still has time to play. “Who are you with? Why don’t you invite Jinnie from the next door?” his mother continues._

_“I’m meeting him in the park, eomma. I think he’s there already,” he said with his brightest smile and his mother saw how excited he was on meeting his friend, so she immediately dismissed him. Jaebeom and his friend, Jinnie, already had an agreement that they have to meet at 4 PM in the park every weekend so they don’t have to ask each other. They’ve been friends for a year now but they felt like they’ve known each other since birth._

_Jaebeom arrived after 3 minutes of running because he was too excited. He released his brightest smile just by seeing his friend._

_“Jinnie-yah!” He called and immediately wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder who was sitting in one of the playground swings. He saw that Jinnie’s cheeks turned red and he got worried._

_“Oh Jinnie-yah, are you okay? I’m sorry!” Jaebeom thought that it’s his fault, that he hurt his friend with his heavy arm. Jinnie stood up._

_“I-I’m fine, JB-hyung. I-I’m just… just surprised.” Jinnie stuttered and his fake laugh, fortunately, went unnoticed._

_“Are you sure? Why are you stuttering? Are you sick?” Jaebeom was so worried that he ended up asking too many questions. He had the urge to check if his friend has a fever. He touched Jinnie’s forehead using the back of his left hand to check his temperature. His friend seems fine, but his face is still…red._

_“I said I’m fine, hyung,” Jinnie said with a pout and Jaebeom can’t help but find him endearing. He wanted to squeeze his chubby cheeks._

_So, he did._

_“Alright! You’re so! So cute, Jinnie-yah! I wanna keep you!” He said while still pinching both of his friend’s cheeks. His last statement was not supposed to be verbally said, but unfortunately, his friend still heard him. His friend suddenly looked sad and he had to let go of his face._

_“I’m sorry hyung, you- you can’t- you can’t keep me,” Jinnie said, staring at his feet and Jaebeom started to panic a little. He’s panicking because he wasn’t supposed to say that he wanted to keep his friend (he does but you know), also, he didn’t know what his friend meant that he couldn’t keep him._

_“Sorry uh- I didn’t actually- I didn’t want to say…” Jaebeom wanted to defend himself but he knew it was too late, so he just asked, “why?” Jinnie quickly lifted his head in surprise._

_“What do you… what do you mean why?”_

_“Why can’t I keep you?” and now they both turned red. Too young to know what it means. Too young to know what it means when you’re feeling like there are butterflies in your stomach. “Are you going somewhere?” Jaebeom continues._

_“Oh uh, hyung… I need to tell you something, I’m-” and Jaebeom feared what his friend was about to say. He was frightened to the extent that he didn’t want to hear it._

_“Don’t- do not say it.”_

_“But hyung, I need to-“_

_“Please, Jinnie-yah? Let’s just play, yeah?” Jaebeom pleaded while looking directly at his friend’s eyes who were trying to keep his tears from falling._

_Jaebeom was scared, he was scared that he will not see his precious friend. He was scared that his friend will leave him. He was scared, really scared… and does not know what he was feeling at that moment._

_He didn’t know that he was scared of not being able to see him, ever again. Too young to know what it means to miss someone important. Too young to know what puppy love or first love is. Still too young to express love for someone._

_They just played that day until they get exhausted._

_He didn’t know that it will be the last day that he will see his friend._

_His fear happened too quickly right in front of him._

_He never saw his precious friend, ever again._

“Hyung… It’s me. _Jinnie_ ,” the younger said, that made Jaebeom can’t speak nor breathe properly. His hands are stuck inside his pockets. If staring at someone could literally melt the recipient, they’ve both melted minutes ago.

“Come with me.” Jaebeom started walking to usher the younger to a more quiet place beside their building. There were students around them, and he just wanted to be safe in case one of them broke down.

What does he suppose to say? Should he be happy or sad? He doesn’t know if he will believe him. He wants to, but how was it possible that he didn’t recognize him, at all? His heart has been occupied, for too long, by his _cute little friend_. He knew when he was old and mature enough that when he told his friend that _he wanted to keep him,_ he meant it. He knew that he felt something for the younger, he felt something that was more than just a friend.

Fate might be playing with him, when he decided that he had let go and moved on, he ended up letting in the same person in his heart.

They reached the garden of the campus and Jaebeom faced Jinyoung as soon as they stopped walking.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung said, voice shaking. “I’m so sorry…” he continues, touching the hem of Jaebeom’s shirt. Not pushing nor pulling. His right hand just stayed there, as if Jaebeom is going to run away.

Jaebeom shifted his gaze from Jinyoung’s eyes to the younger’s hand that is holding onto the hem of his shirt. “Why?” he asked, with the same tone when he asked _his Jinnie_ why he couldn’t keep him.

When he looked at Jinyoung’s face again, the younger is still staring at him while biting his lower lip, not knowing what to say.

“Why did you… why did you leave me?” Jaebeom asked again, it was so soft that it sounded like a whisper. Jinyoung still heard him.

“I tried, hyung… I tried to tell you, you know that,” Jinyoung said, trying not to cry. “But you stopped me. You told me… you told me you didn’t want to hear it.

I was trying to tell you that my dad’s work transferred him to a different city. I was young, hyung. I couldn’t say anything or just tell my parents that I simply wanna stay because I wanna be with my _best friend._ ”

I _wanted_ to stay. I didn’t leave you.” Jinyoung successfully explained himself without crying. He probably drained all his tears when they were leaving _that day._

Jaebeom feels bad. He felt bad that he assumed that his best friend, _his Jinnie,_ just left him. “How come I didn’t recognize you? And how did you recognize me?” He still has some questions. _He also thought that he’s kind of dumb not realizing that Jinnie literally came from ‘Jinyoung.’_

Jinyoung let go of his shirt and he hoped that his hand stayed there. “I know my appearance changed, a lot. I guess puberty hit me too much?” he laughs. Jaebeom wanted to say that _“you were adorable, and you are prettier now”_ but it’s not the right moment so he just let him talk.

“But you? You didn’t change at all, JB-hyung,” the younger smiled at him. “And those two moles? You’re the only one I know who has them,” Jinyoung added, slowly lifting his right hand, touching Jaebeom’s twin moles just above his left eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebeom said, out of the blue. The younger was surprised with the sudden apology that he forgot to put down his hand and left it hanging near Jaebeom’s face.

Jaebeom doesn’t know where he was getting all the courage he has right now, but he simply pulls down the younger’s right hand. He holds onto his wrist and Jinyoung was expecting him to let go but he just tightened his hold. “I’m sorry, _Jinnie,”_ he apologized again.

Jinyoung thought that he is not going to cry today. But he still did. He missed hearing his hyung call him Jinnie. It has been 13 long years and he didn’t expect that he will be able to hear it from him again.

“I’m sorry that I… I accused you of leaving me without explanation,” Jaebeom wiped Jinyoung’s beautiful tears using his right hand. “I was scared that’s why I didn’t want to hear it. I was scared that I will not see you again… but it still happened, obviously.” He can feel that his eyes are starting to build some tears.

“I’m sorry for blaming you when it was clearly my fault for not giving you a chance to explain,” Jaebeom added, and his tears fell without any notice.

“You don’t have to be sorry. We were young and we didn’t have control over everything,” Jinyoung assure him, wiping his tears for him. “I’m glad that I’ve found you,” and that’s the statement that Jaebeom is not expecting to hear. Was Jinyoung the only one who was looking for the other?

“I know you’re overthinking right now, hyung. Please don’t,” can Jinyoung read him? “Let’s just be thankful that we saw each other again.” Jaebeom knows with all his heart that he didn’t forget about his best friend, his Jinnie, so he is more than happy that he met him again. He dated a few people before, but no one lasted long because as mean as it sounds, no can replace his _Jinnie_ in his _heart_.

“I’m glad that I’ve found you, too,” Jaebeom said and with all his might he added, “I’ve missed you.”

Jinyoung just looked at him for few seconds and Jaebeom didn’t expect that the younger will suddenly pull him for a warm hug. “I’ve missed you more, _hyung,_ ” Jinyoung said while tightening his arms around Jaebeom’s waist. He hugged Jinyoung back and hoping that this will not end.

_“Please don’t leave again, my Jinnie.”_

_“I won’t. I’ll stay.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? By the way, this is not the last chapter.  
> I'm still planning to do one more. Just one more.  
> Do not hesitate to leave comments! I'll really appreciate them. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one...
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait!
> 
> Enjoy this last chapter. ^^

“So, are you guys boyfriends now or what?” Jaebeom didn’t expect that Mark will ask him this question. Thankfully, they are still waiting for Jinyoung who went first to his locker. Jackson just laughed at his reaction.

It’s been 2 weeks since Jinyoung revealed that he is Jaebeom’s Jinnie. Of course, it has also been two weeks since Mark and Jackson knew about them because Jaebeom called them as soon as he got home that day. After the revelation, Jinyoung kept his promise of not leaving the older, literally. He’s always with them whenever they have time to gather for lunch, break time, and when they are on their way home.

“Mark, we’re just friends. Okay? I know he doesn’t like me that way,” Jackson just rolled his eyes because he’s been hearing the same statement in the past few days. “Even if he does, I know he just likes me as his _older brother_ ,” Jaebeom added.

“Are you for real now, hyung? He literally looks at you like you hold the whole world,” Jackson said and just looked at Jaebeom with a bit of sadness. He is sad for his friend. He knows that Jaebeom’s past relationship didn’t last long because his friend’s heart has always been occupied by _his childhood friend_.

“We’re not saying this so you could finally land a boyfriend,” Mark may be quiet, but he is quiet because he is very observant. His hunches have always been _right._ “We’re just saying what we are seeing.”

Just in time, Jinyoung arrived carrying two bags with a bunch of Korean snacks. “Hi guys, uhm… these were from my _classmates_ and I decided to just share them with you?” Jinyoung said with an awkward and forced smile which earned a laugh from the couple, Jaebeom just smiled at him.

This is the time when they all have a break before they go to their last classes for the day. There spot outside the campus is the best of all as they are isolated from the crowd. Literally the only table beside a huge tree.

“You don’t have to ask us when it comes to food, Jinyoung.” Jackson assured him with a smile and he just sat beside Jaebeom. The older stiffened a little and he just decided to brush it off, his hyung may not be feeling well today.

“And nice try there, huh?” Mark stated that made Jinyoung confused. “We know that these were from your _admirers,_ ” Mark added and Jinyoung just nodded shyly.

“You really know me, don’t you?”

“We don’t have to know you that well, it’s obvious that everyone loves you here.” Jaebeom monotonously said. He didn’t mean to sound so emotionless. He tried too much to not sound jealous of Jinyoung’s admirer and is still trying to convince himself that he is NOT jealous.

“Oh, yeah, I guess?” Jinyoung doesn’t know why suddenly the air between him and Jaebeom feels awkward. Also, it’s the first time he heard his hyung speak today so he had to ask, “are you okay, JB hyung? You didn’t speak much today, are you sick?”

Jinyoung touched Jaebeom’s forehead to check his temperature but the latter just slowly distant his head from the former’s hand.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

The couple felt the discomfort that they decided to excuse themselves so the two _childhood friends_ can talk.

“Uh guys,” Mark fake-coughed, “We just gotta go to the registration, we’re just gonna ask something regarding next semester.” Jackson looked at him with a _what-do-you-mean_ face and he just shot him with a _just-go-with-the-flow_ face.

“Oh yeah, that’s true. I’ll take this one bag, is that okay Jinyoung?” Jackson asked and Mark tried to control his laughter because it’s not the right time to laugh. It’s kind of unfortunate in this kind of situation that his boyfriend is naturally funny.

“Yeah sure, Jackson,” Jinyoung smiled at them. “We still have one more bag so we’re still good.”

Jaebeom wants to smack is friends, but he wants to smack himself more for not being able to control his emotions.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung turned to face him. “Are you okay? Are _we okay?”_

Are they okay? Of course, they are. They are friends, aren’t they? They should be okay. But Jaebeom’s heart isn’t.

“We’re okay, why shouldn’t we? And I already said it, I’m fine, _Jinyoung._ ”

“Jinnie…”

“Huh?”

“I said, Jinnie. You should be calling me _Jinnie._ ” Jaebeom wants to slap himself for making his friend sad because he can see the sadness in his face. “If we’re okay, why do I feel like we’re not? I feel like you’re hiding something? That you’re not telling me everything?”

I know it’s too early to open things up, hyung. It’s been years since we last saw each other and I understand that. I honestly want to catch up on the years we missed. If I’m unintentionally rushing you to be best friends again, I’m sorry,”

But can you at least tell me what’s going on, hyung?” This is Jaebeom’s weakness, more like, Jinyoung is his weakness. The younger knows him well even though they’ve been apart for so long. It’s not, and will never be, easy to just voice out what he feels. As cliché as it sounds, but he is scared that the younger does not feel the same.

Jaebeom _liked_ Jinyoung at first sight, but he loved him when he knew he is his _Jinnie._ He is scared because he feels like he is the one rushing things. He just barely knew the younger, again, and too early to confess his love for him.

“Jinyoung…” The younger looked at Jaebeom but he still can’t return the gaze, “You will not understand me.”

Jinyoung felt offended, his best friend just indirectly said that he is too shallow to understand what is happening to him.

“So, you really think I’m dumb?” Jaebeom panicked at the sound of hurt. He looked at the younger and he really looked _hurt._

“No, that’s not what I mean Jinyou—"

“That’s what you mean. What is really going on right now? Why are we having a conversation like this? Hell, you can’t even call me _Jinnie_!” Tears are starting to form in Jinyoung’s eyes, being controlled from falling. He cries easily and he hates himself for that.

Jaebeom is still panicking. He just faced his best friend and held his hand. “Jinyoung… Jinnie…” He finally had to courage to call him Jinnie. “I’m sorry, it’s just not easy for me to… to say everything.”

“Why are you even sorry? I just wanted to know what’s going on. You don’t have to tell me _everything,_ even just a tiny bit of information will do,” Jinyoung just closed his eyes still trying to control his tears from falling. “Please, hyung. I just wanna be aware. What is going on?”

Jaebeom just stared at his friend’s face who kept his eyes closed. He still doesn’t know what to do. Is it really that easy to confess to someone? To just tell them that you like them? That you love them deeply? He does not want to scare the younger away. But this will still happen sooner or later, whether he likes it or not, right?

He saw a tear fall from his friend’s left eye and hates himself for causing this much pain. _Now or never,_ he thought.

“ _I’m sorry, Jinnie,”_ Jaebeom whispered.

Even before Jinyoung can fully open his eyes and complain that Jaebeom is saying _sorry,_ again, he felt a pair of warm hands cupping his cheeks. When Jinyoung looked at him, the older whispered again, “ _I’m sorry for this.”_ With that last statement, Jaebeom finally closed the distance between them and slowly landed his lips on Jinyoung’s.

No one moved, both panicking but don’t want to let go. Everything feels like it stopped moving, hoping that time really stopped so this moment will not end.

Jaebeom felt like his whole body is getting numb, and that butterflies want to get out of his stomach. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to see the younger’s reaction. He is still scared that Jinyoung doesn’t want the same thing, but he just couldn’t control himself from kissing those full and plump lips of his friend. It just feels so soft as he imagined.

As Jaebeom is about to pull away, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck deepening the kiss. Jaebeom was surprised and when he slightly opened his eyes, the younger just kept his eyes shut and tears started to continuously fall. When Jinyoung started moving his lips, he responded immediately, pulling the younger by his waist.

They both don’t want this to end. They definitely need to talk but for them, kissing could be the best way to tell each other what they feel.

Jaebeom couldn’t help but smile in between the kiss. He’s happy that finally, he did the right thing. That finally, taking the risk is completely worth it. That _his Jinnie_ is worth the wait.

“Please- don’t- leave- me,” Jinyoung suddenly said in between kisses and Jaebeom just pulled him closer and hugged his waist.

They pulled away at the same time, both catching their breaths with a smile on their faces and foreheads touching.

“I should be the one saying that, but I promise you, I’m not going anywhere,” Jaebeom promised him and kissed his Jinnie’s forehead. “I’m sorry for making you cry,” he added and wiped his cheeks.

“Where do we go from here, hyung?” Jinyoung sincerely asked, he still doesn’t know where their relationship stands. “Do you perhaps, have the courage _now_ to… uhm… to tell me what is actually going on?”

Jaebeom hesitated but again, _now or never_. He suddenly pulled Jinyoung to sit on his lap and the younger was surprised but did it anyway. He just hugged Jinyoung’s waist and buried his face on the younger’s neck.

Jinyoung hugged him back and waited for the older to speak. It’s been a good few minutes and no one is still speaking. Jinyoung thought that JB might have slept so he shook him a bit, “uh… hyun-“

“ _I love you…”_ the older whispered that caught Jinyoung off guard.

“Hyung… wha- what did you say?” He wanted to confirm if he heard the right thing because damn, he wants to hear what he’d always wanted to hear.

“I said,” Jaebeom slowly, and slightly, pull his head away from the younger’s neck and looked directly at his eyes that are starting to build tears, again, “I love you. I love you, _Jinnie_.”

Jaebeom continued, “I may or may not had a crush-at-first-sight when I first saw you at our literature class, and I may or may not be jealous of your admirers,” He couldn’t stop himself from smiling just by remembering the first time (technically not the first time) he saw the younger and seeing other people who also admired him at first sight.

I know this is so sudden, so rushed, but when you told me that you are Jinnie, _my Jinnie,_ I just knew that I love you,”

I didn’t know why I was so sad and hurt when you left me _that_ day. I wasn’t supposed to feel that, right? But I still did. You know why?” He wiped the tears from Jinyoung’s face that are continuously flowing, “because I already love you at that time. It was late when I realized that, and I guess it’s for the best because we were still young.”

Jinyoung became speechless, he just couldn’t form words right now. He can’t do anything but cry his heart out. The only thing he knows right now is that he also loves this person in front of him. He loves him so much it aches. His heart feels full when he finally found his _JB hyung_ and it felt fuller now that he knows the older loves him too.

“Please don’t cry, I feel bad now. You don’t have to say anything, I’m just relieved that I’ve finally told you what I felt, what I feel right now. Thank you for not forgetting about me. Thank you for not giving up on finding me. Thank you for coming back to my life. Please, let me make it up to you, Jinni-“

“I love you, too.” Jinyoung blurted out. It was just too much for him and he couldn’t help but say it back.

“What…”

“I love you, too, JB hyung. I guess I loved you, too, 13 years ago. I’ve never stopped loving you and I’m glad that I’ve found you,” he smiled and slightly laughed at his hyung’s shocked face. “Why are you so surprised? I kissed you back not so long ago and now you’re acting like-“

It might be their hobby to interrupt each other while speaking as Jaebeom suddenly kissed Jinyoung.

“Hyung, what was that?” Jinyoung asked and he, unfortunately, couldn’t hide his flushed face (as if they didn’t almost make out awhile ago).

“Sorry, I just can’t stop myself. Why are you so, kissable?” Jaebeom pinched both of Jinyoung’s chubby cheeks and now the latter is as red as a tomato.

Jinyoung lightly rubbed his cheeks and asked the older again the same question he asked awhile ago, “where do you we go from here, hyung? I’m sorry if I keep asking…” He asked with a pout while looking down.

Jaebeom slowly lifted Jinyoung’s head by his chin and kissed the tip of his nose. “How do boyfriends sound?” he asked, staring at the younger.

“Boyfriends sounds great,” Jinyoung replied with a shy smile and pinkish cheeks.

Jaebeom still couldn’t believe that this happening. That he has the love of his life sitting on his lap. He couldn’t believe that he finally hugged and kissed the person he had always been waiting for deep inside in his heart. He couldn’t believe that he will finally have _his Jinnie,_ forever.

He stared at Jinyoung’s lips and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

The younger smiled, “Hyung…” he said, as he wrapped again his arms around the older’s neck. “You don’t need to ask.”

And with the simple permission, they shared another short and sweet, but full of love, kiss. They both said what needed to be said to make it up for the years they missed:

_“I love you so much, my Jinnie.”_

_“I love you more, my JB hyung.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's the end folks!
> 
> I really had a hard time to end this. It's really not easy ending a fic :((((
> 
> Anyways, I really hoped you all liked this short fic. ^^
> 
> I love you all! <3


	5. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's a surprise epilogue. It's really short and I'm sorry. I just wanted to highlight and clear things up regarding their feelings, especially Jaebeom's. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ^^

It’s been two months since Jaebeom and Jinyoung confessed their feeling for each other. It’s been two months since they made their relationship official. As in, boyfriends. During their first week as a couple, they wanted to make it low key. They didn’t want others to know about their relationship, yet. Of course, Mark and Jackson were an exception, those two will still know everything, even without being told that the other two are in a relationship.

After their first month, Jaebeom can’t help but be jealous of Jinyoung’s _admirers._ They continued giving Jinyoung random gifts, and straight-up flirting with him. Jinyoung was too genuinely nice to ignore those people. Jaebeom couldn’t do anything because the decision of keeping their relationship low-key were from the both of them. But Jaebeom regretted that he agreed to it because he wanted to keep Jinyoung to himself. He didn’t care if he would be called selfish, it took years for him to find what his heart was looking for so he couldn’t just let go everything. He couldn’t let go of Jinyoung.

When Jaebeom told Jinyoung that he couldn’t keep their relationship a secret forever, the younger just smiled at him and said, “I was just waiting for you, hyung. I honestly couldn’t take it anymore. I just want everyone to know that I’m yours, and you’re mine.” After that, they started not to control themselves from being clingy to each other. They stopped pretending that they’re _just friends._ Jinyoung’s admirers were slowly decreasing as the news of dating Jaebeom started to spread.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung hugged Jaebeom as soon as they see each other in the hallway. Jaebeom hugged him back.

“Gross.” Jackson acted like he’s going to throw up. Mark teasingly smack him on his shoulder.

“Says the man who kisses his boyfriend in front of everyone.” Jaebeom turned to Jackson and kept his right arm around Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung’s arms stayed circled around his neck.

“I know right? He loves me that much.” Mark teased. “Anyways, we’re going home now. How about you two?” He asked Jaebeom and Jinyoung.

“We will watch a movie at my dorm, you guys wanna join?” Jaebeom said. They planned to have a movie date at home because they felt lazy to walk outside.

“No, thanks. Today was too much, too gross. I don’t wanna see you giving heart eyes to each other.” Jackson’s still acting as if he’s tired of seeing the two being lovey-dovey. Mark just laughed at him.

“Alright then, not gonna force you. See you tomorrow in class!” Jaebeom said to dismiss both Jinyoung and himself, hands intertwined. Jackson and Mark just waved a goodbye. Mark gave Jaebeom a wink.

“They really are cute,” Jinyoung said, talking about Jackson and Mark. “Mark hyung seems to be really quiet but he becomes jolly when he’s with Jackson. It’s like, they complete each other.” He added with a smile.

“We are cute too, tho,” Jaebeom said and kiss the back of Jinyoung’s hand. “You complete me.” Jinyoung blushed at the gesture and statement.

“Ah hyung, stop. It’s too cheesy.” Jinyoung’s flushed face made Jaebeom laugh and thought that he really looked adorable. “I’m not used to this.”

“What do you mean not used to this? You have a bunch of admirers that are legit flirting with you. You literally caught their attention quicker than expected. I bet you have admirers from your previous schools too.”

“It’s not… it’s not the same. They’re just admirers.” Jinyoung shyly looked down. “I’ve _never dated_ anyone.”

“You what?” Jaebeom was surprised. They haven’t talked about past relationships yet, so he didn’t expect that Jinyoung never dated. “No way.”

“Yes way.” Jinyoung nervously laughed and Jaebeom suddenly stopped walking. Thankfully they already reached their bus stop. There’s a delay, so their bus will not arrive in around 30 minutes.

Jaebeom lifted Jinyoung’s head and pinched his cheek with his free hand. “You really are adorable.” He lightly pecked Jinyoung’s nose. “But why? Why haven’t you dated?” Jaebeom innocently asked and Jinyoung’s ears turned pink.

“Uh. I just… I don’t know. I guess I only liked one person?” It’s Jaebeom’s turn to get flushed. “I tried, but I know I will always love you, so I didn’t want to be in a relationship if I couldn’t fully love them back.” He confessed.

“Okay, you’re being cheesy, too, right now.” Jaebeom chuckled and shyly rubbed the back of his neck. “But what if you didn’t find me? What if we end up never meeting each other again?” Jaebeom still believe that there was a possibility of them never meeting again. That they were just meant to know each other as kids. But thinking about it right now stings a little in his heart because he couldn’t imagine loving anyone else.

“But I found you. That’s what matters to me.” Jinyoung hugged him by encircling his arms around Jaebeom’s waist, head resting on the older’s shoulder. “I will still do everything to find you. That’s how much I love you.”

Jaebeom hugged Jinyoung back, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's neck. “I don’t know how to thank you enough for finding me. I love you, too, and please let me repay all the efforts.”

“You don’t have to do anything. You’re mine now, so…”

“But still…”

“Hyung. Please…” Jinyoung slightly pulled himself from the hug, their bodies still close to each other, and looked Jaebeom directly in his eyes. “I know what you’re thinking. That you feel bad because it sounded like I’m the only one who did the _‘finding.’_ But come to think of it, if both of us did it, it’ll be harder to find each other. You, keeping me in your heart is enough. If you didn’t stay loving me, what I did would be useless. We’re together now, so please stop overthinking.” Jinyoung gave Jaebeom a quick chaste kiss. They don’t care if there are people passing by. They’re only focusing on their feelings right now, of what they are at the moment.

“Ah, Jinnie-yah. What did I do to deserve you?” Jaebeom pulled Jinyoung again in a tight hug. “Damn, I love you so much.” He added, kissing the top of Jinyoung’s head.

“You existed and loved me long enough. That’s what you did.” Jinyoung hugged Jaebeom’s tighter, bringing their bodies closer if it’s even possible.

_“I can keep you now, right?”_

_“Yes, you can keep me... forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the end!
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to share my newly-created twitter account that is associated with my AO3: @beomnyounged  
> I'm planning to do social media au on that account in the future. If you have ideas, do not hesitate to DM me!  
> Thank you so much! ^^


End file.
